


Counting Down the Time

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Asshole customer Kylo, M/M, Snoke Is A Creep, barista hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Soon, Hux will be free of the hell that his job at the coffee shop. All he has to do is make it through the next few days. He's worked there for years and hasn't murdered anyone. So how hard can the next couple of days be?





	Counting Down the Time

Three days.

Only three more days of coffee hell is what Hux kept telling himself. Three more days and it would all be over forever. Two more days, three hours, and 18 minutes if he was being exact. He’d never have to make another macchiato or decaf soy latte with extra whipped cream again. Just three days of putting up with endless, annoying streams of customers and their stupid drinks. Then he’d be off to grad school where he wouldn’t be making much money, but at least he’d be working at the school and dealing with students instead of the general public.

And he knew from his undergrad experience just how stupid some of the engineering students were, but at least they weren’t nearly as bad as the customers. He hated all of them, from the church groups who crowded the cafe on Sunday afternoons to the giggling teenagers taking pictures of their drinks to post online. And most of all, he hated the assholes who just had to make the most complicated drink orders. Why couldn’t they just order a regular drink like everyone else?

He cringed as he heard the familiar voice over the headset and was glad that the obnoxious man wasn’t coming into the store. At least he wouldn’t have to see his stupid face. Which might have been attractive if it didn’t come with the worst personality Hux could imagine. 

Hearing the man’s voice was bad enough, but Hux cringed as he listened to the order. As always, it was some overly complicated drink that Hux couldn’t imagine any real person drinking, and he highly suspected that he only ordered them to make the baristas lives worse. This drink, if that term could be applied to such a monstrosity, sounded like one of his worst ideas.

A white mocha frappuccino was bad enough as it was, but he wanted chocolate chips added and four shots of “expresso.” Hux sneered as he heard him mispronounce espresso, wondering if it was on purpose or if he was really just that stupid. The drink order only got worse and as he ordered multiple pumps of hazelnut, cinnamon dolce and caramel syrup - but only one pump of raspberry - Hux could feel cavities growing in his teeth just imagining the amount of sugar in the drink.

Reminding himself that he only had three days left, or really two days, two hours and 43 minutes, Hux set to work making that disaster of a beverage. As much as he hated his job, he was at least good at it and he’d very rarely had customers complain about the way he made their drinks. Whenever they got complicated orders and difficult customers, Hux liked to make them himself because at least then, they would leave and they wouldn’t have to put up with them anymore.

He briefly considered changing up the amount of syrup - perhaps only putting in two pumps of caramel instead of three - because how could anyone possibly tell? But Hux really didn’t want to give him any reason to complain. He just wanted the man out of the drive thru lane and hopefully out of his life forever. And in just three days, that would happen.

“Can you believe this guy?” His co-worker Phasma walked over as he was finishing up with the extra whipped cream. 

“It’s disgusting,” Hux said, shaking his head at the concoction in front of him.

“What I don’t get is that he seems to always order something different every time. He’s not even like the other regulars who just order the same stupid thing every day.”

“Stupid Kyle,” Hux muttered as he sprinkled some cinnamon on top. Light cinnamon. Because clearly, the drink couldn’t have too much cinnamon of all things.

“Kylo,” Phasma corrected. “If you call him Kyle, he gets really pissed off.”

“Yes, well, he won’t be my problem for much longer, now will he?” Hux put the lid on the horrific mixture, resisting the urge to vomit. He handed it to Phasma so she could take it over to the drive thru window. Hux normally would do it himself, but he didn’t want to look at the drink any longer.

Thinking that he had seen the last of that sugar-filled abomination, he returned to the register, waiting for the next terrible person to walk in. Maybe next it would be some lonely person with no friends trying to tell him their life story. At least they were easy to please, although they held up the line and made everyone else around them angry. 

It was slow and there was no one inside wanting to order so Hux started cleaning the counters to keep himself busy. It wasn’t often they had time to keep on top of the cleaning and Hux preferred not to have to do it all at night after closing. Only Two days, two hours and forty minutes to go.

He was wiping down the area around the registers when a truck pulled into the parking lot quickly and parking across multiple parking spaces. Hux rolled his eyes at the driver, who surely could be nothing but an asshole. As soon as he thought that, he realized he knew that truck, as it belonged to one of their regulars. One of the obnoxious ones. The one that had just been in the drive thru.

“Fuck,” Hux muttered as he saw the tall, broad man climb out of his truck and stomp towards the front doors. If he was coming inside, it couldn’t be for any good reason. Surely, he wasn’t coming in to compliment Hux on his ability to make his drink perfectly. That much was clear by the angry expression on his face as he stormed inside.

“What the fuck is this?” Kylo shouted, holding up his drink.

“Uh,” Hux didn’t even know what to say to that. He was the one who asked for such a ridiculous thing. And Hux knew he had made it correctly so there was no reason for him to complain. It had plenty of espresso and sugar, just as he had asked for.

“Why are all of you so fucking incompetent here? I can’t even get a simple drink from you guys!”

“Did you want me to remake it?” Hux asked with a sigh. 

“I don’t know! Do I? How am I supposed to drink it without a straw?”

“You’re yelling at me because you didn’t get a straw?” Hux couldn’t believe that had set him off. It was so minor. He easily could have walked in, grabbed a straw and just told Hux to go fuck himself instead of screaming at him. 

“I can’t fucking drink it!” 

Hux was about to say it probably wasn’t something anyone could drink in the first place, but before he could say anything, the plastic cup was flying towards his face and soon, he could feel the icy-cold liquid soaking his clothes.

All thoughts of only having to make it through the next two days, two hours and 38 minutes vanished from his mind. He could put up with the verbal abuse and general stupidity of the customers, but Kylo had crossed the line.

“You’re a fucking dumbass and a child!” Hux shouted at him, no longer caring that he was probably going to be fired from his job. It wasn’t as if he planned on staying in the service industry anyway. “You’re throwing a temper tantrum over the fact that someone forgot to give you a straw? There’s straws right over there! You could have grabbed one and already been gone, but no! You had to make a fucking scene!”

“How else am I going to make sure you don’t fuck things up again?” Kylo was leaning over the counter, and Hux couldn’t help but do the same so he could yell in his face. 

“It’s a fucking mistake, you asshole! It happens! And at least I don’t order it as “expresso!” It’s espresso you fucking idiot!”

“Yeah well fuck you!” 

“Suck my dick!” That came out without thinking. He had such a good view of Kylo’s lips now that they were so close and he couldn’t help but imagine what they’d feel like. He pushed that thought aside. He hated the asshole in front of him, but then, he also couldn’t help but imagine what he’d like to do to his asshole.

“I can arrange that,” Kylo growled. Suddenly, Kylo reached across the counter and grabbed him by his apron, pulling him towards him. They were already so close that it didn’t take long for their lips to meet.

Hux was surprised by the sudden change in Kylo’s attitude and he started to push him away but then he decided that he was rather turned on by the whole situation and couldn’t bring himself to stop. Kylo tried pushing his tongue into his mouth and Hux nipped at him. He wasn’t going to let him push him around so easily.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of Kylo’s hair and as he did so, he felt strong arms around his body. Soon, they were lifting him up and dragging him over the counter. Kylo pushed him against the counter and started to grind his hips against him.

It was only when Kylo started licking the remnants of his frappuccino from his clothes that Hux fully became aware of just where he was and how inappropriate it all was. He pushed Kylo’s head away, which was hard as he kept trying to lick up the spilled drink.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked.

“I just came from a workout,” Kylo explained, getting another quick lick in before he finally stopped. “I just really need the extra sugar.”

That explained the obnoxious drink order, but not why he was trying to lick it up. “Look, I can make you another one. Well, I suppose I’m fired so maybe I can’t, but someone else could.”

“What if I want to lick it up off of you?”

“Why would you want to do that?” Hux said, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but imagine pouring small amounts of frappuccino on his body and Kylo’s warm tongue cleaning it off. He pushed himself away from Kylo and turned back towards the counter and saw that his fight - and kiss - hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Phasma and Mitaka - who had been the one in the drive thru window, which made the entire situation his fault - were watching him. And of course, the store manager Snoke was there as well. 

“I know I’m fired,” Hux said, “but can I at least remake the drink?”

“Fired?” Snoke laughed. “You’ve made my day! If you weren’t quitting, I’d give you a raise! You know how many times I wanted to yell at this asshole?”

“Fuck you too, old man!”

“And it was pretty hot,” Snoke added.

“Guess I’ll just make the drink then,” Hux muttered, trying to forget he ever heard those words coming from Snoke as he went back behind the bar and started making the ridiculous drink all over again. He didn’t feel quite as angry about it the second time around and when he finished, he put the cup down on the pick up counter and grabbed a straw. He unwrapped the top and blew the wrapper at Kylo before sticking the straw in the drink.

“You put your mouth on it,” Kylo said, looking at the straw.

“And you already put your mouth on my mouth and licked all over my apron that has who knows what on it, so I think that’s the least of your concerns.”

“I guess,” Kylo said with a shrug as he picked up the drink and took a long sip. Hux thought he could literally feel his teeth rotting in his skull as he watched him consume the beverage.

“That’s disgusting,” Hux said.

“You’re the one who put your mouth on it,” Kylo said between sips.

“Not that. The drink. How can you even drink that?”

Kylo just shrugged as he continued to drink the frappuccino. Not wanting to watch him drink the entire thing, Hux turned around. Phasma and Mitaka had gone back to working now that the show was over, but Snoke was still watching him.

“I’m going home early,” Hux said. He only had a few hours left anyway and he was beyond caring about getting fired. Getting out of his sugar-soaked clothes was far more important than not getting fired a few days before he quit.

“Just take your boyfriend with you,” Snoke said.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Hux said, glancing back to where Kylo was standing, still sipping his frappuccino.

“Whatever he is, take him with you.”

Hux clocked out and pulled his dirty apron off, bunching it up into a ball so it wouldn’t make a horrible mess in his car. At least his clothes underneath weren’t terribly messy. When he walked out from the backroom, he saw that Kylo was still there, his frappuccino nearly gone.

“Why are you still here?” Hux asked, wondering if he was planning on shouting at him some more.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to come over,” Kylo said. “I can do your laundry for you. And if you want, we could finish what we started.”

Hux felt his face turning bright red at that suggestion and he couldn’t believe he was actually considering it. He didn’t even know the guy except that he was a pain in the ass to deal with, but kissing him had been nice. Arguing with him, too. And here he was, just offering more.

“You two should make a video,” Snoke suggested from behind the bar. “I’d pay good money for that.”

“Disgusting,” Kylo muttered.

“My letter of resignation is effective immediately,” Hux said. There was no way he was coming back in to the coffee shop after that. It wasn’t worth the minimum wage he made. That also meant he had two days, two hours, and thirty minutes with nothing better to do. 

Which left him free to do Kylo.

“Fine,” he said to Kylo. “Let’s go to your place.”

Kylo grabbed him and kissed him again, a little less intensely than the first one, but just as good. Maybe it was a mistake to go home with someone who was practically a stranger, but at least the kisses were good.

As he walked out the door with Kylo, he put his middle finger up towards Snoke.

“Go fuck yourself, Snoke!” he called out just before the door closed. He’d never walk back into that coffee shop again.


End file.
